


Let's Make It Wonderful

by OphisPeleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics), Star Wars Legends: Dawn of the Jedi (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, First Time, PSA: support your own weight when you're on top so you don't crush your poor partner, PWP, bullet-point fic, but then I repeat myself, did I just invent a subgenre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisPeleia/pseuds/OphisPeleia
Summary: These are a few of the things that Shae Koda has learned about Xesh tonight.





	

These are a few of the things Shae Koda has learned about Xesh tonight.

  * ...Or Tau, rather. It was a secret only for him, and now for the two of them, but no matter—he's so much more than what the Rakata made him. Everyone sees that.
  * It's quite funny, the way he claims to not understand what love is, given how brightly his Force presence radiates it. She doesn't laugh, but it colors her smile and the gleam in her eyes.
  * He would far rather keep his mouth on hers (and a hand on her body, like he's afraid she'll disappear) than leave a space where he might be expected to talk. (It's hard to blame him. And if he kisses with more enthusiasm than gentleness or skill, that's something that can be taught.)
  * He's beautiful everything about him is beautiful his scars are beautiful and _Bogan take her she will make him see it—_
  * He can't abide touches on his neck; he shakes and groans and shrinks back. She disengages from him instantly with gasps and apologies, but apparently that isn't quite right—he pulls her close, then grabs her hands and clumsily places them back on him. Just not on his neck. (That soft, warm expanse of skin is so hard to resist, but no, not there, not now.)
  * He has no taste for her mouth, it seems; he's enjoying himself well enough, but he seems more patient than enthralled, like the sensations are no substitute for having her face there to kiss and gaze at, her body there to press against, for being able to put his mouth and hands on her and _do_ and _express_ instead of resting passively.
  * There should be no question of letting him be on top, not this time. His actions are tentative, his eyes wide, as he looks to her for signals; the poor thing doesn't know what to do. But it poses the least risk of him feeling trapped and panicking, so she half-coaxes, half-hauls him onto her.
  * It's a good thing she's strong, because he's resting all his weight on her—and "small" and "light" are not among his many qualities. It's not so bad. The skin contact is nice, and it's not worth him getting embarrassed or scared off if she says something.
  * It's terribly sweet, when she thinks about it: his face and body stuck fast to hers as he moves inside her, in a seeming effort to fill his entire consciousness with the feel of her. That she can help with, twining her legs around his and running her hands over his sides and through his hair.
  * Even sweeter, the look he gives her once he finishes and lies down next to her. Thank you, he says, with his hand over his heart like he's trying to stop it leaping from his chest. She would walk naked and unarmed into a den of Flesh Raiders for that look.
  * He won't hear of her leaving. Even reaching for a cloth to wipe both of them down with was met with him gripping her wrist so she wouldn't go too far. She lies with her back to his as he drifts off to sleep again, the fear and pain from his earlier nightmare replaced with feelings of calm and safety and his Force presence clinging to the edge of hers like he can't quite let go of her yet.
  * Loving him wasn't a choice, but had it been, it would have been a good one.



**Author's Note:**

>   * If you know anything about me and my writing style, the rambling sentences here must seem hilariously typical. This was partly intentional; someone in this situation isn't thinking about conciseness.
>   * The details are a mix of my own memories from my younger days and ideas I extrapolated from their characters. In other words, This Detail May Or May Not Be Autobiographical: The Fic.
>   * I'm not 100% happy with how Shae turned out; this level of analytical detachment, in reality, is borne of long years of not particularly enjoying sex to the point of deciding "screw it, I'm going to science the shit out of this and become the best lover I can so at least _one_ of us can enjoy this." I headcanon her as having some experience but not that much, and it feels cruel to give such a viewpoint to a character who might, _might_ , be as old as 22. Also, she comes off as a little more of a doormat than is right for this character—I was aiming for "tonight isn't about making demands on him, I can start correcting his technique next time", but I think I overdid it.
> 



End file.
